


Healing

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 City Of, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was 100.</p><p>Since the season normally ends in May and starts up in September, I figured 100 days from "Graduation 2" to "City Of" wasn't totally out of line.</p></blockquote>





	Healing

He's depressed and lonely but that's not why he calls her. Those feelings are constant companions. It's because he was supposed to help but instead Tina lies dead and he needs to talk to the only person who's ever had faith in him.

As soon as he hears her voice he hangs up, awareness of his selfishness shaming him. And now it's not an ache, but a full-on bleeding wound, gutting him more thoroughly than any sword.

It's been one hundred days since he saw her. He wonders how long he'll wait before he rips the scab off next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was 100.
> 
> Since the season normally ends in May and starts up in September, I figured 100 days from "Graduation 2" to "City Of" wasn't totally out of line.


End file.
